Untitled
by WizardingLife
Summary: An alternate ending to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, instead of Harry coming back to life after the forbidden forest incounter, he dies.
1. The Great Gates

And that's when it struck him. The green eyes met the green spell, and in a flash it was over. As Sirius had said earlier, dying _was_ quicker and easier than falling asleep. It was painless, yet Harry did not know what to expect. Would he come across God, or would he enter a darkness which he'd never experienced before? His emotions were running high, yet there was still a sense of safety and warmth around him.  
>"Harry?" Called out a familiar voice, one he was able to recognise.<br>"Mum?" Harry whispered, but somehow he knew that his mother, where ever she was, could hear him. "Mum? Where are you?" He called out, and started running to where he heard the voice. As he ran and ran, he could see a light at the end of what seemed like a tunnel. "It's me, Mum! It's Harry!" Harry called out as the temptation to meet his parents crawled and dwelled within him. With every racing step, he could feel himself going that little bit faster than before.

When Harry came close to the end of this tunnel, he could see clouds. The clouds were pearly white – like a perfect day in summer. "Mum..?" Harry called out again, slowing down. Something seemed to pick up Harry as he ran closer to the clouds. It was as if he were running up a hill, one that would never end. "Dad? Are you here as well?" Harry said, his voice cracked.  
>"You're almost here, son. You're so brave." A deeper voice called, one whom Harry recognised as his father.<br>Harry, only being able to see white around him, walked forwards. He had reached the top of this hill and there was a sweet scent that Harry had once known, however he barely remembered it. It was the scent of his mother, and father. After a few minutes of walking, he reached a large golden gate sitting on this cloud. It was fancy, gold, and looked like it had never been touched before. The gate was arched at the top and the light made it have a bit of a glow. At the top, the rounded arch had some spike-ended curbs on either side – probably to prevent intruders from breaking in or getting out. Harry's emerald eyes looked down to the cloud he was on, everything around him had disappeared. He stood there in front of the gate, bellow him was nothing. Just a clear blue sky. Harry looked up – there was clear sky there too. What was this place? The hill had disappeared behind him, there was no escape; Harry could either stay there, or enter. The only problem with entering was that he could see the cloud faded away into nothing.

Harry decided that he would enter, but first he would take another glance of his surroundings. Slowly he turned his back to the gate and looked out to the horizon, something which seemed like a video had started out of nowhere. Voldemort had walked up behind Harry's dead body, grinning. Quickly Harry looked down to his chest, "But, I'm here.." he whispered, his left hand gently patting his stomach to make sure he was whole – which he was. Harry looked back up and saw Voldemort again – apparently Voldemort couldn't see Harry.  
>"Harry Potter! Is DEAD!" Voldemort announced cheerfully.<br>Hagrid, who was in the back, called out "No! Harry!"  
>"Hagrid! I'm not dead!" Harry yelled out, but it was clear that neither Hagrid, nor Voldemort, nor Voldemort's followers, had heard. People walked up to Voldemort and congratulated him before they all headed back towards the castle, forcing Hagrid to take Harry's body.<p>

Harry stepped forward, in an attempt to follow, but had to quickly stop as he nearly fell down from the cloud. His body was unbalanced, but if it weren't for a warm hand holding him back, Harry would have fallen. When Harry regained his balance, he looked down to the hand which was holding his and then turned around. His eyes followed the arm and met the young boy. For a moment Harry stared at him. Rounded glasses, uncontrollable, messy, black hair, and a pair of matching emerald eyes. It was like Harry was staring at himself – only his eleven year old self. The eleven-year old Harry smiled back at the seventeen year old Harry and took a few steps backwards and then beckoned for him to follow. The older Harry took a step closer and looked at the younger version of himself through the golden gates. As he did this, the younger Harry turned around and ran off. Younger Harry had disappeared and curiosity had entered older Harry.

The older Harry took hold of the gates and flung them open, "You're nearly home, Harry.." his mother's voice said. Harry ran inside, and as he ran, more clouds appeared bellow him. "Mum? Dad? .. Harry? Where are you?" He called out.


	2. To Greet Fate

Harry stopped when he saw the younger version of himself, the younger Harry had his back faced towards the older Harry and two other figured stood facing him. The older Harry could barely see either of the two new figures, it was not a blur – it was more like they were standing in the dark for their bodies were faintly silhouetted. One looked like a man, and the other a woman. The three of them were talking, that made the older Harry smile. He did not want to interrupt them, for it seemed like they were having an intimate conversation. However, a few minutes had passed and a larger figure, perhaps about the size of Hagrid, had joined the three. There were now four, and the older Harry Felt a safer presence and decided to join them.

Slowly, and timidly, Harry walked up to the quartet and stood beside the younger Harry. The man and the woman became a lot clearer – the woman was wearing a navy blue blouse and white pants with some black shoes. Her hair was red and flaming, her eyes matched Harry's. They were emerald. "Mum?" Harry asked, the woman turned her head and smiled, nodding. The older Harry looked to the man, and said "Dad?" like Lily had, the man nodded and smiled too. The man was wearing a suit with a bowtie, his hair was combed, and sat on his nose were the same pair of matching glasses. The older Harry couldn't help but to smile, and smile he did. Harry looked to the figure which had approached the small family, he was large with white hair and a long, flowing, soft beard. His hair was naturally pure white and although he had some wrinkles, behind that there was a kind, heart-warming smile with very light blue eyes.  
>"Welcome Harry Potter," The man said, his voice sounded calming and loving, that of one who had been surrounded with love for his whole life. "to Heaven." He finished.<br>"I'm dead?" Harry said, sounding half surprised – he did have an idea that, maybe, he was dead, but was not quite sure.  
>The large man nodded, "But do not worry, those who have passed away, family and friends, are here too. They are here to comfort you."<br>"Am I a wizard here?" Harry asked.  
>The man shook his head and said "There is no need for magic, my friend, for this is heaven and whatever you desire is here."<br>"But what about Ron and Hermione? And.. Ginny? They're so important to me, and Voldemort – I have to defeat him. I know I was a horcrux—"  
>Harry was stopped, the large man said "Harry, they all know you loved them dearly, so if they ever need you, they will find you in their hearts. As for Voldemort, I am certain that your friends will be able to defeat him."<br>Defeated, Harry nodded. For an odd reason, Harry assumed that this was Merlin – or God. "Sir, are you.."  
>"Yes, I am God. But there is more with this. Voldemort has split his soul, as you already know, and by doing that he has joined the devil. I am unable to stop him for I am only as powerful as a wizard in combat when it comes to the devil. Enough of this for now, you must settle in first and then we shall discuss what will happen."<p> 


	3. Decisions

Harry found that Heaven was not as he pictured it to be – sure his parents were there, but he felt awkward around them for the most. This was the first time he had properly met his parents, of course, in the forest before Harry's death, he had seen James, Lily, Remus and Sirius and they walked with him to Voldemort. There was just something about being with his parents for more than a few minutes which made Harry feel strange. For his whole life he had wondered what his parents would be like, but now he was forced to live with them, with only a few other people he knew was just overwhelming.

Harry was sat at a long dining table, with seven chairs on either side and then two chairs at the ends. Each table place had been set for a meal, there was a glass, a knife, fork, spoon and plate. Only one of the plates had food, though, the plate Harry was sat at. All his favourite foods were on that plate, but for some reason, Harry just wasn't hungry. He felt as though he didn't belong, that he was out of place. Harry loved being with his parents, but it just didn't feel right. A sigh parted Harry's lips as he contemplated his next moves. He knew that he was going to speak to God about why he was here.

After taking a few sips of the pumpkin juice in his glass, Harry rose from the table and walked through an archway into a long room. God, who was wearing white robes and awfully tall – hard to miss – was stood at the end of the room, smiling. Harry walked up to him, frowning.  
>"Is something the matter, son?" God asked, knowing already what Harry was up to.<br>"Yes, I.. I don't belong here. Not yet, Sir."  
>"Everybody feels that way first, why your godfather, Sirius, was pleading to go back. He tried making a passageway there and failed, but he came around." God raised his arm and placed it on Harry's shoulder, comforting him.<p>

God then stepped backwards and smiled, "I'll be here if you need me." He said and walked off. Harry turned left and a new archway appeared, one to a large bedroom. In the bedroom, there was a large, king-sized four-poster bed a with scarlet and gold quilt and pillows. Harry walked towards it and felt his shoes disappear from his feet as he sat down on it. He looked around the room and saw a large wardrobe, open, with all of his clothes and shoes there. The pair of shoes which had just been on his feet appeared in it. Harry laid down on the bed and fell asleep, dreaming of nothing in particular; though the thought of going back to Hogwarts remained in his head.

Towards the end of the dream, he saw flashes of his friends. Ginny was heartbroken, her eyes were painfully red and her face was as pale as a ghost. Hermione hugged her and then Harry woke up. His eyes looked around, it was slightly blurry but after rubbing his eyes he could see well again. Harry took a deep breath in and then exhaled, knowing what he had to do.

Before thinking about it, Harry had gotten up and new clothes appeared on his body, it was like magic, only he didn't have a conscious sense of control over it. If you needed something, it would present itself – Heaven, to Harry, was like a large Room of Requirement. Silently, Harry walked out of the room and called for Sirius. A pathway leading to a sitting room where Sirius was had made itself clear. There was no visible pathway, of course, there was just a floor and a cloud-like, ghostly mist right on top. When Harry entered the sitting room, Sirius turned to him and smiled. "Harry!" Sirius said cheerfully, but knew, from Harry's determined expression, that something was wrong.  
>"Hi Sirius." Harry said and sat down beside him. A roaring fireplace popped out of the wall which had just appeared. The walls were painted dark purple and the roof was a grey shade. This room had no exit nor an entry, Harry did not want anyone stumbling in upon them. "Sirius, I have to ask you something, but you cannot tell anyone." Harry continued, "God told me about the passage you tried to make. I need to know how far you succeeded and where it is."<br>Sirius shuffled in his seat awkwardly, "Harry, you will get in a lot of trouble if you go back. I did, and I hadn't even made it there—"  
>"Sirius. Tell me where it is." Harry said, perhaps a little more angrily than he'd hoped.<br>Quietly Sirius sat in the chair, watching the fireplace in hope it would give him a clue, nothing happened. It took Sirius about five minutes to decide to tell Harry, "Okay." He said, "But, we'll make a deal. If I tell you where, you have to swear you won't use it for personal gain."  
>"I.. I swear, Sirius. You have my word, I won't use it for personal gain."<p>

So Sirius explained to Harry where it was, what to do and how to get there. At first, it sounded complicated, but Harry understood. He was to go to the third floor, enter the mortal-dreams section and say "Paws landing on the lightning".


End file.
